


Au Revoir Mon Amour

by SparroWoojin1102



Category: 2park - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: 2park, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Ongniel, PanWink - Freeform, Pink Sausage Unit, bunssodan, chamhwi, chamwink, full of angst but happy ending (?), jaehwan is just mentioned once, lots of swearing, platonic chamhwi, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparroWoojin1102/pseuds/SparroWoojin1102
Summary: Park Woojin and Park Jihoon are ridiculously in love with each other and wants to spend the eternity with just the two of them. Will they?i suck at summaries lol just read the story instead. i guess?





	1. I

**Today is Saturday and it should be a good day BUT WOOJIN IS LATE FOR HIS DANCE PRACTICE! He bet his monthly salary as a barista on Jisung’s café that Seongwu is fuming right now!**

**“Fuck!”**

**Woojin cussed as his phone keeps ringing on his pocket but his afraid to answer it! He was running in circles on his apartment and just grabs whatever things he can get and shove it on his bag.**

**His phone finally stop ringing and he fished his phone from his pocket and a message pop up.**

Ong Not Hong Hyung:

PARK WOOJIN! ISTG IF U DONT ANSWER UR PHONE RN, I WILL PUT KIM JAEHWAN’S SHRILLING LAUGHTER AS UR RINGTONE THAT THE SEC IT RINGS U HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ANSWER UR GODDAMN PHONE!!!!!!!

 

**“OH SHIT!!”**

**And his phone starts ringing again. He was tempted to throw his phone or bury it somewhere but he remembered that he got no money to buy a new one. So with a sigh and trembling hands, he answered the phone.**

**“Hyun--”**

**“PARK FUCKING WOOJIN!! YOU DARE NOT ANSWER MY CALLS!!”**

**“Hyung! Im sorry! I over-slept and it’s Jihoon”s fau--”**

**“AND HOW DARE YOU PUT THE BLAME TO MY SON JIHOON?”**

**Woojin rolled his eyes.**

**“AND DON’T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES ON ME!!!”**

**“Wha—How did you--”**

**“Jihoonie is live texting everything to me—**

**Woojin’s eyes automatically went to his bed where a beautiful pair of eyes was looking at him with smirking lips.**

**He mouthed “You are fucking dead!” to the one and only…**

**Park Jihoon.**

**“-- and he said that you’re still on YOUR FUCKING APARTMENT!! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW OR YOU ARE DEAD!!!!”**

**Woojin gasp and turn his head to Jihoon again who is laughing now! He is so ready to attack him when Ong Seongwu’s deadly voice echoed the entire apartment.**

**“DON’T YOU DARE LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY BABY, PARK WOOJIN!!”**

**And the phone call ended.**

**Woojin glared at Jihoon but the boy just had the audacity to laugh at his face!**

**“Fuck you Park Jihoon!!” he said with gritted teeth.**

**“Oh. You did, Woojinie. And so damn well.”**

**Jihoon smirks and left Woojin blushing.**

**“OH SHOOT! IM LATE!!”**

**Park Woojin is a 4th year Dance Major Student of Seoul National University. While his boyfriend, Park Jihoon, is a Theater Major Student on the same university. Woojin is a shy guy while Jihoon is a straight-forward bitch. How these two ended up together? Well, from one big mistake but maybe… it’s fate.**

****

**_Flashback two years ago. . ._ **

**_Today is SNU’s Sports Fest._ **

**_“Woojin hyung!”_ **

**_I turn around and it was Lee Daehwi. My best friend._ **

**_“Hwi-ah! Our plan? Is it okay already? I mean--”_ **

**_Hwi cut me off._ **

**_“Hyung! Calm down, will you?”_ **

**_“Guanlin’s at it already. He’s the one who will find this Ahn Hyeongseob.”, he continued._ **

**_I smiled and ruffled Daehwi’s hair but whined at me that he spent hours to make his hair cool._ **

**_Our class decided to have marriage booth this year so I decided to use it to my advantage._ **

**_So you see, I have a big fat gay crush on Ahn Hyeongseob from the theater department but I have not confessed yet. My two dongsaengs got tired of me pining that’s why they suggested a plan for me to confess to him finally._ **

**_They will “kidnap” him and bring him to our marriage booth and I will be the groom and he will be my err bride._ **

**_“Have you told him that Hyeongseob is a very cute guy with the brightest smile and is wearing a neon outfit?”_ **

**_“Of course, hyung! Just leave Guanlin to it.”Daehwi assures me._ **

**_“Wait hyung. How come we never see Hyeongseob? Are you sure his not a pigment of your imagination?”_ **

**_I smacked him,”Yah! He is not a product of my imagination. He’s just_ ** **_busy on the theater dept coz their having a play this spring!”_**

**_“Stalker much, hyung?” Lee Daehwi grins at me and Im about to smack him when my phone started ringing._ **

**_“Guanlin ah?”_ **

**_“Hyong! Wear your suit now! I SUCCESSFULLY KIDNAP AHN HYEONGSEOB!!”_ **

**_“REALLY? Good job, lin!! I owe you one!! You’re now my officially favorite brother!”_ **

**_I hear Lee Daehwi’s offended “HEY!” but I chose to ignore him._ **

**_“Thank you, Guanlin. I’ll treat you at Jisungie hyung’s café!”_ **

**_“What about me?” again, I ignore Daehwi and ended the call._ **

**_“Hold my phone, hwi. I’ll change now.”_ **

**_“Im not your servant, Park Woojin!”_ **

**_Daehwi pouted but held my phone anyways and I dashed out to change my suit._ **

****

**_-5 min-_ **

**_I was already waiting to the fake altar but I’m still nervous!_ **

**_“Hwi ah. I think I’ll wear a blindfold.”_ **

**_“What? Why?”_ **

**_“Because if  I see him, I’ll chicken out and can’t confess properly!”_ **

**_“Hyung. You’re so lame but whatever. Here’s a blindfold.”_ **

**_I immediately wear my blindfold and waited patiently._ **

**_After some minutes, Daehwi whispered to me, “Hyung, I get now why you’re head over heels with Ahn Hyeongseob! He’s the epitome of beauty!”_ **

**_I didn’t answer him coz I’m nervous as fuck but I can’t help but smile._ **

**_I felt another presence beside me and I know that this is Hyeongseob already. My nervousness doubled and my heart beats are erratic!_ **

**_“Before I start this wedding, the groom has something to say.” Guanlin is the fake priest and I have to stop myself from snorting imagining the tall lanky guy as the priest!_ **

**_Anyways, I took a deep breath and blurted, “Damn! Where do I start?”_ **

**_I scratched my head and took a deep breath again. I felt that the tension in my body is gone._ **

**_“CAN YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?!I mean, I’m in love with you for so long but whenever I want to confess my feelings for you I always chickened out but now, I realized that I have to confess now coz…coz.. I can’t CONTAIN THESE FEELINGS ANYMORE!!”_ **

**_“Eeew!” I hear Lee Daehwi muttered behind me but I don’t care._ **

**_I felt that he’s slowly approaching me and I gulped out of nervousness._ **

**_I CAN’T FUCKING BREATHE!!_ **

**_“Yes, I can be your boyfriend and I love you too.”_ **

**_Wait. What?_ **

**_“Huh?” I said confused and he took off my blindfold._ **

**_Shocked!_ **

**_I look at the boy in front of me! He wore a ridiculous neon outfit but HE IS NOT AHN HYEONGSEOB!_ **

**_FUCK!!! I CONFESSED TO THE WRONG PERS—BUT WAIT! What did he say?_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_He just looked at me, grabbed my hands and dragged me out of the booth leaving Daehwi and Guanlin shocked! Me too actually!_ **

**_What is this boy? I looked at him and wow. Daehwi is right. He is the epitome of beauty! Beautiful eyes, cracked but plump lips, fair skin. Damn. What am I thinking?_ **

**_We stopped and we’re at a play ground. The boy is still holding my hand. We are having a staring contest until I felt that he let go of my hand._ **

**_“Err. Look, Im sorry but this was a mistake. My friend mistook you with someone else. I’m really sorry if you’re drag into this mess.”_ **

**_The boy just looked at me._ **

**_“So…I’ll go first and I’m sorry again.”_ **

**_I was about to go when he spoke._ **

**_“You will leave your boyfriend here?”_ **

**_I stopped and look back at him. Didn’t he hear what I said?_ **

**_“Didn’t you hear anything I said? This was just a big fuckin--”_ **

**_“I don’t care if your confession wasn’t for me! All I know is that you are my boyfriend now!”_ **

**_What the?! Is this boy crazy?_ **

**_“Hey--”_ **

**_I stopped. The boy smiled. Damn. His smile is so beautiful I think my whole world stop. He’s so breathtakingly beautiful! If angels really do exist, I think I saw one. All of a sudden I forgot all about Ahn Hyeongseob. Who is this beautiful boy?_ **

**_“Why Woojin ssi?”_ **

**_He knows my name?_ **

**_“Jihoon. Park Jihoon. Now that you know my name, you’re my boyfriend now and I’m yours.”_ **

**_I don’t know what possessed me but I nodded my head. I think this boy hypnotized me. Damn. I didn’t know that smile can be compelling._ **

**_He smiled again and grabbed my arm._ **

**_“Then let’s go to our first date now?”_ **

**_  
END OF FLASHBACK_ **

**It seems like Park Jihoon was in love with Park Woojin when they were still in high school. Jihoon told Woojin that they first met on the bus when Woojin gave his seat to Jihoon who was carrying so many school papers that time. Jihoon said that Woojin smiled at him and his snaggletooth peaked and that’s when Jihoon knew that he’s whipped for boy with the snaggletooth.**

**2Park’s, it’s what their friends collectively call them, love story is so weird and un cliché but they wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday afternoon and Woojin just finished his classes and it’s time for him to fetch Park Jihoon.**

**He walked fast because he doesn’t want for his boyfriend to wait for him for too long. He remembered when he was late for 30 minutes and Jihoon ignored him for a week and it didn’t help that Seongwu was scolding him for being an irresponsible boyfriend. Ong Seongwu really thought that he’s the one who raised Jihoon.**

**Woojin arrived at Jihoon’s room and he looked at his watch. He’s a bit early today, so he waited for Jihoon outside the classroon. After a few minutes, he can hear noises signaling that their class ended.**

**Woojin waited and finally spotted Jihoon going to the opposite direction.**

**“Hoon!”**

**Jihoon looked back and when he saw Woojin, he smiled and approached him.**

**“You’re early today, Mr. Chamsae. Did you wait long?”**

**“Nah. Ms. Choi left early coz her husband fetched her or something and besides I know you miss seeing this handsome face of mine.”**

**Jihoon pretended to gag and spoke, “ You are so full of yourself. And stop that smug look on your face if you don’t want to get punch!” But Jihoon punches Woojin’s arm anyways.**

**“And besides, I know that it’s YOU who misses my beautiful face.”**

**Woojin scoffed but didn’t answer. Jihoon knew that he was right. They haven’t seen each other because Woojin was practicing for their dance contest so Jihoon didn’t disturb his boyfriend.**

**Woojin grabbed Jihoon’s face and muttered, “Okay! I miss you! I haven’t seen you for a week, dummy.” Then he hug Jihoon and inhaled his boyfriend’s scent.**

**“But babe?”**

**“Hmm?” Jihoon hummed while still enclosed to Woojin’s hug.**

**“Your face is pale? Are you okay?”**

**He felt Jihoon stiffened then laughed.**

**“It’s because I forgot to eat my lunch. So it’s time for you to be a good boyfriend and treat me to McDonald’s. I’m craving for their fries anyways.” Then proceeds to drag Woojin to the nearest McDonald’s. Woojin can just shake his head.**

**Woojin and Jihoon just finished their meal and are walking back home. Woojin live on a small apartment near their university meanwhile Jihoon live with his parents which is also near to the university and Woojin’s apartment. That’s why, sometimes, Jihoon sleeps at Woojin’s apartment either to study or play games together or to have sex.**

**“Hey! We’re both adults and we’re boyfriends! And for the nth time Seongwu hyung! You are not my mother!” Jihoon said once Seongwu and his boyfriend Daniel caught the two on the act. Woojin swore that he saw smoke comes out on Seongwu’s nose and like a raging bull smack Jihoon while screaming, “YOU UNNGRATEFUL CHILD!! I WAS THE ONE WHO RAISED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!!!” It took Woojin and Daniel a whole fucking 20 minutes to stop the commotion. It was the first time Woojin saw Seongwu got angry at Jihoon and it was also the first time he saw Jihoon so scared! That’s why Woojin and Jihoon got a trauma having sex on his apartment. Woojin still shudders when he remembers it.**

**Woojin was cut off from his thoughts when Jihoon suddenly stopped and face him.**

**“Woojin?”**

**“Hmm?”**

**“Whatever happens, just remember that I love you, okay?”**

**Woojin just look at him intently while Jihoon looked down.**

**“Where is this coming from hoon? Where are the sassy remarks?” he replied while chuckling.**

**Jihoon looked at Woojin as if memorizing every bits of his boyfriend’s face.**

**Then Jihoon smiled that beautiful smile again.**

**“Nothing. It was Ms. Kwon. She said that whenever we got the chance, we should tell someone that we love them.” Then he laughed and kiss Woojin on the cheek.**

**“Let’s go, Woojinie.”**

**When Jihoon was about to go, he grabbed his hands and cupped his cheeks. Jihoon’s cheeks are now tinted with pink and Woojin smirks on how after 3 years, he can still make THE PARK JIHOON blush.**

**“Woojin?”**

**“You know that I love you too, right Hoon? So much that it fucking hurts when I don’t see this face even just for a day.” He then peck Jihoon’s face all over and give a one mind blowing kiss on Jihoon’s lips which Jihoon gladly kissed back.**

**Park Woojin knows that he’s in deep for the one and only Park Jihoon.**


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is full of angst. im sorry 2park my babies

**Woojin had a rough week. Finals and his dance competition are nearing. All he need is a big cup of Americano and his boyfriend Jihoon whom he hasn’t seen for almost a week. Jihoon has finals coming too plus he got a big play where he’s the main lead. Woojin understand that he’s busy but what he doesn’t understand is Jihoon not answering his calls and texts. He texted Jihoon one more time asking where he is and after some time, Woojin got no reply. He groaned. He’s tired and frustrated and somewhat angry.**

 

**“Hyong?”**

**Woojin saw Guanlin’s worried face.**

 

**“Guanlin ah.” He answered tiredly.**

 

**“Are you okay, hyong?”**

 

**“Guanlin, how many times do I have to tell you that it’s hyung not hyong? And I’m not okay. I’m FUCKING TIRED! I CAN’T SLEEP AND EAT WELL! I’M FUCKING WORRIED** **ABOUT FUCKING EVRYTHING! MY FINAL EXAMS! MY DANCE COMPETITION! MY FUCKING RELATIONSHIP! PARK FUCKING JIHOON IS NOT ANSWERING MY TEXTS AND CALLS! AND I DON’T KNOW WHY HE’S IGNORING ME LIKE THIS! SO GUANLIN, I’M NOT FUCKING OKAY!”**

 

**Woojin was still fuming while he finished his rants and realized that he fucked up big time!**

 

**He looked at Guanlin with wide eyes and held his hands.**

 

**“Lin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to rant and shout at you. I know you’re only worried for me.”**

 

**Guanlin just smiled at him and hugged his hyung.**

 

**“Don’t worry about it hyung. No harm done.”**

 

**“Still. I’m an asshole for shouting at you.” Woojin replied while still hugging his dongsaeng.**

 

**“Hyung, you are everything but you’re not an asshole. Remember that.”**

 

**Woojin ended the embrace and ruffled Guanlin’s hair.**

 

**“Why are you so kind, Guanlin ah? The world doesn’t deserve you.”**

 

**Guanlin scoffed, “No one does, hyung.”**

 

**It’s now Woojin’s turn to scoffed.**

 

**“Brat. Anyways, have you seen Jihoon? We really need to talk.” Woojin sighed.**

 

**Guanlin avoided Woojin’s gaze and answered, “No hyung. I haven’t seen Jihoon hyung.”**

 

**Woojin sighed again.**

 

**“Hyung, I’m sorry.” Guanlin said while looking at his Woojin hyung with sad eyes.**

 

**Woojin squeezed Guanlin’s shoulder and said, “It’s okay, Guanlin ah. It’s not your fault that you haven’t seen him.”**

 

**Guanlin gave his hyung a small smile.**

 

**“I’ll get going. I have to find him now.”**

 

**And Woojin run away from Guanlin who’s still looking at him with sad eyes.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Jihoon is still not answering Woojin’s calls so he decided to go to his boyfriend’s house.**

 

**He arrived on Jihoon’s house and hurriedly enters the pass code. The moment the door opened, Woojin immediately went inside.**

 

**“Park Jih--”**

 

**Woojin’s eyes widened as he saw Jihoon’s is sleeping on Guanlin’s arms but what surprised him the most was when Guanlin gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead!**

 

**“Hoon?” Woojin said through gritted teeth.**

 

**“Hyung!” Guanlin shouted but immediately cupped his mouth to not wake Jihoon.**

 

**Too late, Jihoon woke up to Guanlin’s shouting. The first thing Jihoon saw is Woojin with an unreadable expression on his face.**

 

**“Woojin? What are you doing here?”**

 

**Park Jihoon is wide awake now. He slowly rises from Guanlin arms.**

**“I don’t know, Jihoon. Tell me why I’m here. Oh wait! My fucking boyfriend is not answering my calls and texts and you did not show your fucking face to me for 7 days! And here you are sleeping on somebody else’s arms! And you have the audacity to ask why am I here? Fucking great Park Jihoon!!” Woojin said while glaring at the two.**

 

**Jihoon looks unfazed while Guanlin keeps his head down.**

 

**“Will you calm down first?”**

 

**Woojin gasped out of frustration.**

 

**“BULLSHIT! You don’t tell me to fucking calm down, Jihoon!! I need answers!!”**

 

**Mad is an understatement on what is Woojin feeling right now.**

 

**Woojin thinks that he’s knuckles are white the way his clenching his fist now.**

 

**“Well here’s your answer, Park Woojin…We’re over.”**

 

**What?**

 

**After some deafening silence.**

 

**“Why?”**

 

**Jihoon shrugged and ans** **wered, “I woke up one day and I felt that I’m not in love with you anymore.”**

 

**“Why Jihoon?” Woojin continued.**

 

**“I’m sorry but I’m in love with Guanlin. I don’t know how to tell you but we are dating now.” Jihoon answered while avoiding Woojin’s piercing gaze. Woojin saw how Guanlin took Jihoon’s hands and gives a small squeeze.**

 

**“Bullshit! Do you expect me to believe that Jihoon ah?!”**

 

**“I don’t care if you don’t believe me, Park Woojin but WE ARE OVER! Please leave my house.”**

 

**Jihoon stands and shoved Woojin to the door.**

 

**“Wait, Hoon.” Woojin held Jihoon’s hands.**

 

**“Woojin, please. Don’t make it difficult.”**

 

**“I just—I need to hear it from you while looking straight into my eyes.”**

 

**Woojin pleaded but Jihoon avoided his eyes giving Woojin a glimpse of hope that maybe., just maybe, Jihoon still loves him.**

 

**“Hyung. Please stop.” Guanlin stepped up and pull Jihoon out from Woojin’s grasp.**

 

**Woojin sees red and grab Guanlin by his collar!**

 

**“YOU! HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU, GUANLIN AH. WHY? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! I TREATED YOU AS MY BROTHER. WHYY?!”**

 

**Woojin was about to punch Guanlin when Jihoon launched himself in between the two and spoke in a very determined voice while looking straight at Woojin’s eyes, “DON’T!!! Don’t hurt Guanlin, Woojin. I’m not in love with you so get the hell out of my house! NOW!”**

 

**Park Woojin admitted defeat the moment those words leave Jihoon’s mouth.**

 

**Woojin spoke in a bitter voice, “Betrayed by my one great love and brother. Fuck my life.”**

 

**He then releases Guanlin from his grip and give them one last bitter smile and Woojin left with tears streaming from his eyes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are highly appreciated by me, my loves.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “PARK WOOJIN! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!”  
> Lee Daehwi. Perfect!  
> The loud knocks continue accompanied by Daehwi’s screaming to open the door.  
> “GO AWAY, LEE DAEHWI! LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
> “NO! YOU’RE STUPID AND DUMB! I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE ALONE IN THERE! NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!’

**Woojin groaned from loud knocking on his door.**

 

**“PARK WOOJIN! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!”**

 

**Lee Daehwi. Perfect!**

 

**The loud knocks continue accompanied by Daehwi’s screaming to open the door.**

**“GO AWAY, LEE DAEHWI! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

 

**“NO! YOU’RE STUPID AND DUMB! I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE ALONE IN THERE! NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!"**

 

**Woojin cussed the moment he hears Daehwi’s reply so he dragged his feet to open the door.**

 

**“Fucking finally!”**

 

**“Language, Daehwi.”**

 

**Daehwi just gave Woojin a deadpanned look and sit on his bed.**

 

**“What do you want, Hwi?”**

 

**“Hyung, you have classes. You’re skipping it for 4 days already!”**

 

**Daehwi spoke with a disapproving look on his face.**

 

**Woojin groaned and shoved Daehwi out and slumped to his bed.**

 

**“I gave you two days to gather your shit together but I didn’t know that it will take you too long. Hyung, it’s not the end of the world!”**

 

**Woojin glared at Daehwi and spoke, “Fuck you, Lee Daehwi! You don’t know what I feel!”**

 

**“Fuck you too, Park Woojin! I know what you feel because Samuel cheated on me too! But did you see me moped and cry and stop living my life??!!!”**

 

**Woojin was shocked to hear it from Daehwi. He thought that he and Samuel broke up because Samuel is going back to Mexico.**

 

**“Hwi…I’m sorry.” Woojin gestured for Daehwi to come over. Daehwi was reluctant at first but eventually gave in and went to his Woojin hyung.**

 

**He hugged Daehwi tight and muttered thousands of sorry just like every time they fight and make up.**

 

**After their hug, Woojin ruffled Daehwi’s hair and Daehwi just pouted.**

 

**“Hyung?”**

 

**“Yes, hwi?”**

 

**“When was the last time you took a bat--”**

 

**Daehwi didn’t get to finish his sentence coz Woojin smack him with his pillow.**

 

**“PARK FUCKING WOOJIN!!”**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Park Woojin decides that it’s time to gather his shit and attend his classes. Daehwi’s right. It’s not the end of the world. Park Jihoon is not his world.**

 

**“But isn’t he?”, Woojn softly whispered.**

 

**A lot of things are running inside Woojin’s head while walking to his class. And Woojin just thank the heavens that Jihoon and him aren’s classmates. He’s not ready to face his boy—ex boyfriend yet.**

 

**“Is that Park Jihoon with…Lai Guanlin?”**

 

**Woojin stopped almost immediately.**

 

**“Why are they holding hands? Isn’t Jihoon in a relationship with Park Woojin?”**

 

**Woojin frozed.**

 

**“NO WAY! The power 2park couple broke up?”**

 

**Woojin can’t take it anymore and he was about to run when he came face to face with Lai Guanlin and . . .Park Jihoon.**

 

**Woojin’s eyes automatically landed on their linked hands. He put an unreadable expression on his face but the way his clenching his fist gives himself away.**

 

**“Park Woojin.” Jihoon ended the silence.**

 

**Woojin did not answer but glared at Jihoon instead.**

 

**Woojin can’t believe how Jihoon can be so cruel. Is this the Jihoon he loved?**

 

**“Fuck you, Jihoon.”**

 

**Jihoon remained unfazed but he tightened his grip on Guanlin’s hand. Guanlin looked down at his Jihoon hyung worriedly and he squeezed back as if telling him it’s gonna be okay.**

 

**Woojin gave them one hard look and hurriedly went away.**

 

**Jihoon and Guanlin were left with a bitter look on their faces.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Woojin is still running. He doesn’t know where to go but all he knows is that he wants to get this anger out on his body.**

 

**His phone is ringing but he knows it’s just Daehwi who probably knows what happened already.**

 

**He doesn’t want to talk with anyone right now. The ringing stops and he found an old classroom on the university. He went inside and screamed! Woojin ruffled his hair out of angry and frustration! He’s hurting all over again. He screamed again thinking that maybe, what he’s feeling right now will go away.**

 

**It’s not enough. Woojin stand up and punch the wall. He surprisingly felt good. So he punched the wall again. And again. And again. And again.**

 

**“Hyung!”**

 

**But Woojin can’t hear anything except his heart beating so loudly in his chest.**

 

**“Please stop, hyung.”**

 

**Daehwi is crying while stopping his Woojin hyung.**

 

**Woojin punched. And punched and punched until his fists are bleeding.**

 

**“HYUNG!”**

 

**Daehwi hugged Woojin tight.**

 

**This mometarily stops Woojin.**

 

**“Hwi-ah. It hurts.” Woojin softly whispered.**

 

**“My hands hurt but the pain in my heart fucking hurts more!”**

 

**Woojin is now sobbing on Daehwi’s embrace and Daehwi can just hug his hyung more.**

 

**“Hyung, I’m still here. Before Jihoon and Woojin, there was Daehwi and Woojin first. I won’t leave you, hyung. I promise.”**

 

**Daehwi poured his sincerity to Woojin thinking that this will help calm down Woojin.**

 

**Woojin smiled weakly at Daehwi before his consciousness slips out from him.**

 

**“HYUNG!”**

 

**And that’s the last thing Woojin heard.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for this. i tried rily hard.  
> i know im hurting woojin and who knows? maybe jihoon too.  
> aigoo.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My love, Hoonie. You will forever be my always.”

**_“Hoon…”_ **

****

**_Woojin muttered while back hugging Jihoon. They’re facing the beautiful sunset of Busan._ **

****

**_“Hmm?”_ **

****

**_“I hope you and I will be together forever!”, Woojin exclaimed then nuzzled his face on Jihoon’s neck._ **

****

**_Jihoon smiled on Woojin’s embrace and replied, “Forever is such a long time. Will you still love this bitch boyfriend of yours until then?”_ **

**_Woojin tightened his grip on Jihoon’s waist then look at the beautiful colors radiating from the disappearing sun._ **

****

**_“My love, Hoonie. You will forever be my always.”_ **

****

**_Jihoon looked back at Woojin faking a gasp while a smirk was plastered on Woojin’s lips._ **

****

**_“Wow! Why are you so cheesy?”_ **

****

**_Woojin shrugged and planted a big wet kiss on Jihoon’s cheeks on which Jihoon annoyingly wipes off._ **

****

**_“What? We’re in Busan. Looking at the beautiful sunset and you look so damn ethereal while the sun’s magical rays are reflecting on your godly face. I think I’m aloud to be cheesy.”_ **

****

**_Jihoon rolled his eyes, “Okay. Fine.”_ **

****

**_Park Jihoon took Woojin’s hands off from his waist then faced Woojin and held both of his cheeks._ **

****

**_“Park Woojin, my dumbass boyfriend, as long as I’m living, I will never finish falling in love with you. We got all the time. We got forever, right?”_ **

****

**_Woojin smiled the brightest that Jihoon thought that he was momentarily blinded._ **

****

**_“We do, Hoon. We do.”_ **

****

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

**Woojin woke up and groaned from the pain in his hands and why does his head hurts too?**

**“You’re awake.” A familiar voice muttered beside him. Fuck.**

**“What are you doing here, Jihoon?” Woojin made sure that Jihoon will get the message that he doesn’t want him here except that his heart thinks otherwise. Upon seeing Jihoon, his heart is at ease.**

**Home.**

**Jihoon will forever be his home but he knows that Jihoon found someone else’s now. Woojin can just laugh bitterly.**

**“I was the one who helped Daehwi to get you here on your room. You’ve gotten lighter. You’re not eating well. Food is a basic necessity of a human, Woojin. Oh. I forgot. You’re a sparrow. ” then Jihoon had the audacity to laugh at Woojin’s face as if they’re okay! As if nothing happened between them. As if they’re…still together.**

**Woojin can just look at Jihoon with disbelieving eyes! And anger rise on Woojin’s chest!**

**“Are you hearing yourself, Park Jihoon? ” Woojin spits and this stop Jihoon from laughing.**

**“Thank you for helping Daehwi but you can leave now. I’m awake. I will just wait for Hwi.” Woojin voiced out with all seriousness.**

**Jihoon sighs, “I’m sorry. I’m just trying to lighten the mood. And besides, I’m still here because I still care about you even though we’re not together anymore, Wooj.”**

**Wooj… Wooj. . .**

**Hah! You’re a shit Park Jihoon.**

**“Do you hear the words that are coming from that mouth of yours? You still care about me? Wow! What bullshit are you saying?!”**

**The door opened revealing Daehwi and… Guanlin.**

**“Just great.” Woojin uttered in a disbelieving voice and he thinks his head hurts even more.**

**“Jihoon hyung. Let’s go.”**

**Guanlin said while still on the door. He didn’t dare to come inside. Daehwi beside him confused on what he should do.**

**“No. Let Woojin finish what he’s about to say.” Jihoon said while looking at Woojin straight in the eyes.**

**After the suffocating silence.**

**“Just get the hell out of my room.”**

**“I said no. Say what’s on your mind, you coward!” Jihoon screamed.**

**And this ticked Woojin off.**

**“FUCK YOU! You are not the one to talk about cowardice! Instead telling straight to my face that you’re not inlove with me anymore, you cheated on me, you asshole! It hurts!! Seeing you here now? While your new boyfriend is waiting for you? It pains me so much! Thinking I’m not the one who will do that to you anymore…”**

**Woojin doesn’t notice that he’s crying until Jihoon stand up and went at his bed, and wiped his tears.**

**Woojin frozed. To be touch by Jihoon like this. He leaned his face more. He missed this.**

**Jihoon spoke in a soft voice while looking at Woojin with sad eyes, “I’m sorry. For everything. For causing you this great pain. I’m so so sorry, Woojin ah. But please, live your life even though I’m not part of it anymore. You are the greatest person I ever known and I am not the one you deserve, Wooj. Forget about me. Unlove me.”**

**Woojin was staring at Jihoon.**

**Can I forget you? Can I unlove you?**

**“You will.” Jihoon smiled and kiss Woojin on the cheek.**

**Woojin’s hand automatically goes to his cheek.**

**“Thank you for loving me. Goodbye, Woojin.”**

**Then Jihoon went to Guanlin who was waiting for him.**

**The door closes.**

**And Woojin knew, Jihoon disappeared on his life for good.**

**“Goodbye…my love.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will the angst stop?  
> :(((((((((((((((((((


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is finally getting his life together. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to update today. actually I'm just finished with the story but i'm just doing some finishing touches.   
> this chapter is just short to ready yourself for the last chapter T_T   
> but thank you for the kudos. :)))

**A month later and Woojin is finally getting his life together but of course, with the help of Daehwi who continuously nagged at him to suck it up and live his life the way it used to be.**

**He is attending his classes while juggling dance practice. He’s trying to forget everything by dancing.**

**Of course the “2Park’s Break up” was all over the campus. That’s why almost all students spared him some glances while whispering. He was annoyed by it at first but today he learned to just shrug it off.**

**His Seongwu and Daniel hyung awkwardly patted his back when he came back on practice. He knows Seongwu is torn between him and Jihoon but Woojin was just glad that Seongwu didn’t talk about what happened. Seongwu, after hugging Woojin, screamed at the top of his lungs saying,**

**“It’s time to practice, you dimwits!”**

**Everything is slowly coming back to normal except that one day, Woojin can’t seem to find Jihoon when it’s impossible when they have the same circle of friends. He once saw Guanlin without Jihoon which was weird when after they broke up, those two are practically glued to the hip. He was tempted to ask Daehwi but decided not to. Daehwi will just nag and preach about moving on. One more word from Daehwi and he thinks his ear will bled.**

**“Woojinie Hyung!”**

**Speaking of the devil.**

**Woojin just finished his classes and was about to go to the cafeteria.**

**“What are you doing here, Hwi ah? I thought we are supposed to meet in the cafeteria?” Woojin asked confuse.**

**“I have something to tell you.”**

**Daehwi then drag Woojin at the nearest bench to sit.**

**“Donghan told me that Jihoon hyung dropped out of school already. He said he will finish his school next year or something. I don’t even know the whole story. I just thought that I should tell you?” Daehwi said unsure.**

**Woojin was shocked to hear this but he acted as if he’s unfazed about this news.**

**“I don’t care, Daehwi ah. Jihoon and I are old news. He can stop school for all I care.”**

**“But hyung--”**

**Woojin stops whatever Daehwi was about to say and stand up.**

**“Let’s go. I’m hungry!”**

**And Woojin drag Daehwi to the cafeteria but his mind lingers to. . .Park Jihoon.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Woojin has many thoughts occupying on his head after the talk with Daehwi awhile ago.**

**His thoughts screamed PARK JIHOON that’s why he decided to free his mind.**

**He walked and walked and let his feet drag him wherever until it stopped on a certain place.**

**Woojin took a deep breath.**

**He’s at the playground where he and Jihoon became an official couple.**

**Woojin closed his eyes and memories flooded his mind.**

**All their memories. Woojin can just smile bitterly.**

**When Woojin opened his eyes, he was greeted by the person he hasn’t talk for a long time.**

**“Hyong. . .”**

**Only one person calls him like this. Lai Guanlin.**

**“We need to talk, hyong.”**


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long. I'm sorry. gosh forgive me!

**“We need to talk, hyong.”**

 

**“We have nothing to talk about, Guanlin.”**

**Then Woojin put his hands on his pocket and was about to walk away when Guanlin grabbed his arms.**

**“It’s about, Jihoon hyung.”**

**Woojin momentarily froze but recovered almost immediately.**

**“I know what you will say. Jihoon dropped out of school. Daehwi already told me. So please let go. I don’t want to hear another news or whatever about the guy who cheate--”**

**“Jihoon hyung did not cheat on you!”**

**After a deafening silence.**

**Woojin decided to break it.**

**“What?”**

**Guanlin sighed and took Woojin’s hand and drag him to the nearest bench.**

**“As I told you, Jihoon hyung did not cheat on you.”**

**Woojin was confused, “How- Wha- Wait! What do you mean?”**

**_Guanlin’s flashback_ **

****

**_RING! RING! RING!_ **

****

**_He looked at the screen and saw that it was his Jihoon hyung._ **

****

**_“He’s probably looking at Woojin hyung again.”_ **

****

**_Guanlin took his phone and answered._ **

****

**_“Jihoon hyung?”_ **

****

**_“Guanlin ah. Can I talk with you?”_ **

****

**_“Sure. Is it about Woojin hyung?”_ **

****

**_“Just come to my house.”_ **

****

**_Jihoon sounded serious and Guanlin thinks it’s weird but he just shrugged it off._ **

****

**_“Oh. Okay. See you, hyung.”_ **

****

**_And Guanlin ended the call._ **

****

**_He then gets ready and went to Jihoon’s house._ **

****

**_He knocked and it was Jihoon’s mom who opened the door._ **

****

**_“Hi auntie! Is Jihoon hyung there?” Guanlin asked almost enthusiastically._ **

****

**_“He’s inside waiting for you. Come inside, Guanlin ah.” Then she opened the door wide for Guanlin to enter._ **

****

**_“Thanks Auntie!”_ **

****

**_Guanlin entered the house and he spotted his Jihoon hyung on the sofa sitting._ **

****

**_“Jihoon hyung! What are we talking about?”_ **

****

**_“Sit down first, Lin.”_ **

****

**_Guanlin sat across Jihoon and waited for him to talk._ **

****

**_“Guanlin ah. . .”_ **

****

**_“Hmm?”_ **

**_Guanlin stared on Jihoon’s eyes and was shocked that there were tears threatening to fall!_ **

****

**_“I’m dying.” Jihoon dropped the bomb._ **

****

**_“WHAATT??”_ **

****

**_Guanlin can’t believe what he just heard._ **

****

**_And Jihoon is now fully crying._ **

****

**_Guanlin went beside him to comfort him when Jihoon continued, “I have leukemia. I was diagnosed when I was in middle school and after a year of radiation and chemotherapy, the doctor said that I was already cancer-free. But it came back, Lin. And this time, I’m sure there’s no cure anymore because my leukemia is already on stage.”_ **

****

**_Guanlin was shocked and it was a long time before he finally found his lost voice._ **

****

**_“Does Woojin hyong knows this already?”_ **

****

**_Jihoon shook his head no._ **

****

**_“I don’t want him to know that’s why I asked for you. Can we act as if we’re a couple?”_ **

****

**_“Wait. What?”_ **

****

**_“We will make it as if I cheated on Woojin. Please, Guanlin ah. I don’t want him to see me suffering that’s why it’s better for him to left me as early as now. I want him to hate me and left me for good because…because if he’s with m, I can never accept the fact that why me? Why should I be the one to have this sickness? I don’t want to have a reason to get angry at God because he gave me this, Lin ah.”_ **

****

**_Jihoon is now a sobbing mess._ **

****

**_Guanlin hugged his Jihoon hyung and whispered comforting words._ **

****

**_“I will help you, hyung.”_ **

****

**_“Thank you, Guanlin ah.”_ **

****

**_End of Guanlin’s flashback_ **

****

**Woojin is unmoving when Guanlin told him everything. He’s in deep shock.**

**“Hyong. I told you this without Jihoon hyung’s permission because I know that you still love him.”**

**Woojin is still unresponsive.**

**“And Woojin hyong?”**

**This got Woojin’s attention and he looked at Guanlin.**

**“The doctor said that Jihoon hyung has only two weeks to live. That’s why I decided to already tell you.”**

**Woojin grabbed his hair out of frustration and bitterness and regret.**

**“What have I done?” Woojn muttered with tears on his eyes.**

**Guanlin can look at his hyung with sadness.**

**“Do you want to see him?”**

**Woojin cried even more. The mere thought that he will see Jihoon after knowing the truth made him angry at himself.**

**“I don’t know, Lin. I am ashamed. The things I did and said to him!”**

**“He understands you, hyong. And I know that even tho he doesn’t say it, he misses you and wants to see you.”**

**Woojin’s heart skips a beat and look at Guanlin.**

**“Where is he, Guanlin ah? Where is he?”**

**Guanlin smiled and uttered, “Seoul National University Hospital.”**

**Woojin was standing awkwardly outside Jihoon’s hospital room.**

**“Woojin hyung. Will you not come inside?” Guanlin asked concerned evident on his voice.**

**“I’m ashamed, Guanlin ah. I think I can’t face Jihoon.” Woojin sighed and faced Guanlin.**

**“All this time he’s suffering but I’m not beside him. I’m the biggest asshole here.”**

**“Hyung, it was Jihoon’s choice and he fully understands you. Don’t be too hard on yourself. Just face the reality now and spend his err remaining time together.”**

**“Guanlin is right”, Woojin thinks.**

**So he mustered his courage and opened the door quietly and oh so slowly.**

**Woojin was shocked to see Daehwi inside.**

**“What are you doing here, Hwi ah?” he whispered.**

**“I just knew, hyung.” Daehwi smiled sadly at him and pat his back then he went out.**

**He was left alone with Jihoon. His Jihoon. His Jihoon is sleeping. He’s wearing a big ugly bonnet but his face is still that of an angel.**

**How Woojin missed him!**

**Woojin slowly approached him. He held Jihoon’s pale hands.**

**“Hoon. . .” Woojin whispered so quietly that he was not sure if a voice really comes out from his mouth.**

**But Jihoon heard him because he slowly opened his eyes.**

**Woojin thought that his heart was about to burst when Jihoon finally looked at him.**

**“Woo. . .Woojin?” Jihoon’s voice was hoarse.**

**“Shhh. I’m here already, Jihoon ah. I’m here beside you. I’m sorry if I’ve been an asshole. I’m sorry if I’m not the best boyfriend for you. I’m sorry if I’m not with you when you were suffering. I’m sorry, Hoon. I’m really really sorry.” Woojin bowed down his head out of shame and cried so hard while holding Jihoon’s hand tight.**

**“Woojin ah, I…love you.”**

**Woojin automatically turn his gaze at Jihoon and that familiar smile was plastered on his face.**

**“I love you, Hoon.”**

**Woojin took Jihoon’s right hand and held it on his face.**

**After a comforting silence, Jihoon spoke in a soft voice, “Wooj, can I sleep for awhile? It’s the meds. Side effects are me being a sleepy head.”**

**“You’re always sleepy, Jihoon ah.” Woojin laughed and his snaggletooth was peaking and Jihoon thought that it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.**

**“But yeah sure. You need to rest too.Just promise me, you’ll wake up, okay?”**

**Woojin was afraid of the limited time they have.**

**“I promise. I have two weeks, remember?”, Jihoon tried to crack a joke.**

**Woojin can’t laugh. That is a cruel joke that life has thrown at them. Why? Why his Jihoon?**

**“Just hang on a little longer, babe please?”**

**“For you I will.” And Jihoon closed his eyes to sleep.**

**Woojin can just stare at him while patting his head gently. He knew Jihoon likes it when he does it.**

**He smiled thinking of the time they spent together on Woojin’s apartment. Jihoon’s pissed off face when Woojin will win the game they were playing. Every time Jihoon threw his shoes at him when he refused to buy him chicken. Or the random I love you’s they said to each other while their bodies were all tangled on Woojin’s small bed.**

**Woojin was still walking the memory lane when Jihoon suddenly woke up.**

**Jihoon’s face shows that he’s shocked.**

**“You’re still here. I thought you left already?”**

**“Of course, I will still be here. I told you, I won’t leave your side, right?”**

**“But I didn’t think that you meant it literally, Woojin ah.”**

**“Tss. I don’t care. I want to be by your side always.” Woojin said while pouting.**

**Jihoon cooed on how Woojin looks so cute right now.**

**“And here I thought I’m the cute one in this relationship.” Jihoon said while pinching Woojin’s lips.**

**“But Wooj, you need to rest too and sleep.” Jihoon smiles. He knows Woojin is weak when he smiles.**

**Woojin stared at Jihoon and wonders how can he still look so ethereal?**

**“Alright! I give up but I will be early here tomorrow. I will be the first person you see once you wake up.”**  
  


**Again, Jihoon smiled.**

**“Wow! I must be lucky. A handsome face when I wake up.”**

**Woojin scoffed and pinch Jihoon’s nose, “Shut up! You always say I look like a fool so cut it out and besides, I’m the one who’s lucky to have you, silly.”**

**“Yeah, you are a fool. My exclusive fool.” Jihoon replied and smiled and was satisfied with himself when the tip of Woojin’s ears turned bright red.**

**“AHHHH. Stop! I’ll get going now. See you tomorrow, hoon. I love you.” and he kissed Jihoon’s forehead.**

**“I love you too, my dumbshit.”**

**Woojin never left Jihoon’s side. He didn’t go to school or to his dance practice but he didn’t mind because Jihoon is more important.**

**The doctor said Jihoon got two weeks but today is his fourth week.**

**Jihoon kept his promise to Woojin that he will hold a little longer but Woojin knew. Woojin knew that the time will come. Jihoon’s body stops responding to treatments.**

**Woojin, as usual, is in the hospital with Jihoon’s mom.**

**He heard the door opened revealing the constant visitors of Jihoon, Daehwi and Guanlin.**

**“Hyung!”**

**“Hyong!”**

**Both of them exclaimed and Woojin gestured to quiet it down because Jihoon is sleeping.**

**Daehwi and Guanlin shared some stories. This time, about Seongwu and Daniel having a big fight because some random girl accused Daniel that he’s the father of her sister’s child!**

**“Then what happened?!” Woojin asked curiously.**

**“Oh. It’s just a big misunderstanding. The father of the child is Niel hyung’s twin brother, Kang Eugeon!” Daehwi answered.**

**“Niel hyung has a twin brother!!??” Woojin screamed and immediately covered his mouth. He looked at Jihoon and thank God he’s still sleeping.**

**“Yeah. Even Seongwu hyung didn’t know. Anyways, they’re okay and back to being lovey dovey.” It was Guanlin’s turn to speak while shaking his head.**

**“Wow. What a twist!” Woojin exclaimed still have a disbelieving look on his face.**

**“Wooj. . .”**

**Woojin’s eyes automatically landed on Jihoon who is now wide awake and looking straight at him.**

**He immediately went beside him and held his hand.**

**“Yes, Hoon?”**

**Jihoon smiled and grip Woojin’s hand tighter. They remained just like that. As if, silently comforting each other.**

**After some time, Jihoon spoke, “Can I. . .Can I. . .go?”**

**Woojin froze. He felt his body became cold and his heart beats like crazy.**

**Even Jihoon’s mom, Daehwi and Guanlin who are watching the scene stopped moving.**

**Jihoon was looking at the ceiling but still gripping Woojin’s hand.**

**“Hoon. . .”**

**“Can I rest now? I’m. . .I’m tired.” And this time Jihoon looked at him.**

**“Hoon, just. . .just a little longer, please. Let me. . .Let me hold your had just a little bit more.”**

**Woojin was crying and so was Jihoon’s mom and he was sure Daehwi and Guanlin too.**

**Jihoon nodded his head.**

**Woojin felt that Jihoon gripped his hand firmly.**

**Woojin kissed Jihoon’s forehead and whispered endless “I love you’s” to his ears.**

**Five minutes have passed and. . .**

**Woojin cupped Jihoon’s face and muttered, “Hoon, I love you so so much.”**

**“I love you so much, Woojin.”**

**They stared at each other and ready themselves.**

**Woojin took a deep breath.**

**“You. . .You can sleep now, my love.**

**Woojin thinks that he was stabbed a thousand times when those words left Woojin’s mouth!**

**He didn’t even know where he got the courage to say those painful words!**

**Pain. Pain. Pain.**

**Park Woojin was in pain.**

**Jihoon nodded and smiled.**

**He stared at his mom and asked to hold his hand.**

**“Mama, I love you and you that, right? Be strong.” Jihoon’s mom nodded and kissed Jihoon’s cheeks.**

**“I will and I love you too, my wingkingie.”**

**Jihoon stared at all of them as if memorizing every bits of their faces but his gaze stays at Woojin the longest.**

**“I. . .I. . . know we’ll meet again but . . .I’ll go ahead now.”**

**Jihoon’s beautiful smile faded . . . and he closed his eyes.**

**A dreadful sound was heard. A sound that means that Jihoon is now gone.**

**“H—Hoon?” Woojin called.**

**“Hoonie??”**

**The piecing sound was still there.**

**Jihoon’s mom was sobbing and Daehwi and Guanlin are silently crying.**

**“Jihoon!” Woojin screamed.**

**Woojin realized that he’s not yet ready for Jihoon to go!**

**“Jihoon! Hoon!  Hey babe! Wake up! You know what? I take back what I said! SO PLEASE! WAKE UP, PARK JIHOON! JIHOOOONNNNNNN!” Woojin shouted while shaking Jihoon’s lifeless body.**

**“Hoooonnn!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Do you hear me?!! I’m taking back what I said!! Wake up! Damn it! Please!!”**

**Daehwi hugged him and Woojin felt his strength disappearing.**

**“Hyung. Let’s accept it. Jihoon hyung. . . is tired.”**

**Woojin did not answer but wailed on Daehwi’s shoulder.**

**“He’s really gone, isn’t he?” While looking at Jihoon with tears streaming from his eyes.**

**It was Jihoon’s mom who answered, “He is but I know he was happy, Woojin.”**

**He was happy. His Jihoon was happy.**

**“Goodbye. . .my Hoonie.”**

**“Hyung, I’ll go ahead. I’ll be with Guanlin.” Daehwi then hug Woojin. Guanlin patted his back as they both went away.**

**“Woojin, son. I’ll go with them, alright?” Jihoon’s mom told him.**

**“Okay auntie. Take care.” Woojin said while giving her a reassuring smile.**

**“Woojin?”**

**“Yes, auntie?”**

**“Jihoon wants you to be happy. It’s been a year already since he passed away. Find love again, Woojin.”**

**Woojin smiled.**

**“I know auntie. But your son is irreplaceable.”**

**Woojin looked at the sky hoping he’ll see Jihoon’s smiling face again through the clouds.**

**“You really love him. My son is very lucky.” She hugged Woojin and muttered a soft “Thank you.” Then she left with a smile on her face.**

**And Woojin was left all alone.**

**He kneeled and touch Jihoon’s grave.**

**“Jihoon ah. It’s been a year but I still love you.” Woojin heaved a sigh.**

**“Goodbye for now but I’ll be back soon, okay?” Woojin then stand up and walk to his car.**

**His phone rang so he took it when he bumped into someone.**

**“Oh shit! I’m sorry, dude!”**

**The guy fell flat on his butt and Woojin felt bad so he held out his hand for the guy.**

**“It’s okay. I wasn’t looking also.” The guy finally look at Woojin.**

**And Woojin was shocked!**

**“Ji—Jihoon?” Woojin said still holding the guy’s hand.**

**The guy smiled awkwardly and replied, “I’m sorry but I’m not who you think I am.” Then he hurriedly took his hand out from Woojin’s grasp and went to Jihoon’s grave.**

**Woojin was left speechless and confused.**

**“Can I see dead people?” Woojin muttered.**

**He ran towards Jihoon’s grave and he saw that the guy put some pink carnations on JIhoon’s grave. “Hmmm. Jihoon’s favorite.” Woojin thought.**

**“Are you a ghost?” Woojin asked stupidly.**

**The guy laughed out loud and answered still laughing, “Of course not!**

**“Then how come you look exactly like Park Jihoon? If you’re not him then who are you and what are you doing in his grave?” Woojin asked. Confusion evident on his face.**

**He offered his hand and smiled.**

**Woojin’s heart skips a beat. That smile. He finally saw his Jihoon’s smile again!**

**“I’m Jiwon. Jihoon’s twin brother.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end of this story. i'm sorry for this angsty fic but I rily tried to have a happy ending.  
> and if anyone asks, I wont do a sequel. it's up to you what will happen to Woojin and Jiwon. it's your time to write their story coz if i do, i will turn it again into angst again lmao
> 
> so i wrote this story fast coz even i can't handle the angst and I'm not that good as a writer. i'm only good as a reader lmao
> 
> Shoutout to my fave 2park writer, sparks_fly, byungari and jaera! I'm a fan!!! notice me senpai lmao
> 
> so if you have a q, send it to my twt and curiouscat @woojinchamsae12

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. anyways, this fic isn't that long but i hope u will support this coz i love 2park so much!!


End file.
